S provokací nejdál dojdeš
by KateChibi
Summary: Moje OC Keiko Suzumura a Manjoume se ztratí v lese poté, co se vymáchali v moři. Ještě mají chvíli, než se je jejich kamarádi vydají hledat... Jun Manjoume x OC


A tak jsme tu stáli. Jak dvě trubky. To byl zas nevydařený žert, ale když já si nemohla pomoci! Teď jsme vedle sebe stáli, mokří jak nacucané houby a on mě probodával pohledem.

„Tak promiň, no, trochu jsme se ztratili," řekla jsem Junovi jako by se nic hrozného nestalo.

„Dej mi pokoj… a vůbec na mě nemluv! To, jak jsi mě zmáčela jsem ti ještě pořád neodpustil… to jsou taky nápady, nesnáším tě za to… tenhle černý kabát byl drahý!" házel po mě místo uklidňujících slov výčitky, ale co jsem taky od něj mohla jiného čekat? Nic, dočista nic.

„Fajn, jak chceš. Ještěže je tady trochu slunce, ale už zapadá… proč si ten mokrý kabát teda nesundáš?" zeptala jsem se ho a přemýšlela, kde se to všechno zvrtlo.

Jo… jasně… vlítla jsem za Judaiem do moře, a chvíli jsme se tam proháněli a cákali vodou všude kolem, no… a pak jsem dostala ten praštěný nápad přibrat do toho i Juna. Netušil nic – i když ode mě by už měl čekat všechno – a tak jsem ho chytila nepřipraveného a stáhla za námi do moře. Mě i Judaiovi bylo úplně jedno, jak máme zmáčené uniformy, byla to legrace, ale Junovi to tak očividně nepřišlo.

Tak, a pak jsme se ocitli tady. Široko daleko nic, jen spousta stromů a ta divná studna…

„Che. Ještě ty mi říkej, co mám dělat. To, že jsme oba teď v Osirisu neznamená, že se s tebou budu nějak kamarádíčkovat, jasný?"

Odkývala jsem mu to. Někdy mi vážně lezl na nervy, ale už je holt takový. Opatrně jsem se opřela o studnu, raději jsem se do ní ani nedívala. Určitě je hluboká… a mě by se zamotala hlava a… spadla bych… otřepala jsem se jen při tom pomyšlení, ale Jun si to vyložil jinak.

„Je ti zima?" zeptal se. „Taky nic nevydržíš…" dodal.

„Hmm… ani ne…" Byla jsem zamyšlená, proč jsem to vůbec udělala? Ne, není možné, abych s ním chtěla být sama… provokovat ho? To ano! Ale tohle… ne… to snad… takový škarohlíd a já? NIKDY! Vždyť za celou tu dobu, co ho znám, snad ani jednou neocenil můj vtip. A v tu chvíli mi na ramenou přistál těžký černý kabát. Ještě byl trochu mokrý, ale po té cestě a na tom sluníčku už stihl vyschnout víc, než se na první pohled zdálo. Zmateně jsem se na něj podívala.

„No moc si nemysli, nemůžu na tebe koukat, jak se tu klepeš, je mi z toho špatně!" začal odůvodňovat svoje akce.

Zabořila jsem hlavu do kabátu, aby nebyl vidět můj úsměv. Tak to si zaslouží něco veselého…

„Ale no tak, neříkej mi, že se ke mně konečně začínáš chovat jako k holce. Já jsem totiž vážně holka, chceš to vidět?" musela jsem do něj trochu rýpnout.

„Nejsem pitomej! A ore-sama1 nic vidět n… nepotřebuje…"

Ore-sama? Už zase? Tu je něco v nepořádku… v tu chvíli se mi po tváři rozlil škodolibý úšklebek, asi jsem na něco narazila.

„Očividně mi nevěříš, dej sem ruku, sáhni si! Fakt jsem holka!" pokračovala jsem ve škádlení a než stihl zareagovat, držela jsem jeho ruku a tlačila si ji k prsům. (Která mimochodem nejsou zrovna z největších, ale ani ne z nejmenších.)

„Ty bláznivej cvoku! Nech mě na pokoji! Musíme se odsud dostat, nemám čas na tvoje pitominky!" začal křičet, ale když jsem viděla jeho ruměnec, měla jsem vážně radost. To je panečku legrace! Nakonec se mu povedlo se mi vyškubnout.

„Zdá se, že mi vážně nevěříš… hmm… mám se k tobě přitisknout, aby ti taky nebyla zima a cítil jsi, že jsem dívka?" zkusila jsem to jinak. Červenání nepřecházelo. Opatrně jsem se zhoupla a pokusila se k němu natisknout, ale v tu chvíli začal utíkat.

„Di ode mě! Nech toho!" volal nazlobeně, ale já utíkala za ním. Udělali jsme na mýtince kolem studny několik koleček, než jsme byli oba úplně zadýchaní a zastavili se. Já se unavila rychleji, ten kabát byl dost těžký… Možná to bylo i tím, že ještě stále v sobě nějakou vodu zadržoval. Plácla jsem sebou tedy na zem a dívala se, jak slunce zachází. Vážně mi byla zima, ale ten běh mi prospěl. Podívala jsem se, kde najdu Juna, stál nade mnou a mračil se.

„Hej, ten kabát mi umažeš, vstávej."

Neodpověděla jsem, jen jsem na něj zírala ze země.

„Tak slyšíš mě?" zvýšil hlas. „Že já ti vůbec něco půjčoval…" mumlal si pro sebe. Pak se ale stalo něco, co jsem nečekala. Sedl si a nadzvedl mě, položil si mě do klína a pořád se mračil. „To je lepší, tak se nezamaže…"

_To ti tak budu věřit! Ale jak chceš… budu to hrát s tebou…_

„Ale… to by asi neměl být na zemi vůbec, že?" zkusila jsem.

„Mm… to jo…"

Zvedla jsem se a posadila se mu do klína, zkoumala jsem jeho reakce. Teď! Teď by byla chvíle na to vzít jeho obličej a zarvat ho k sobě do výstřihu! To by byl výraz a to by bylo nadávek! Ale… něco mě od toho zdržovalo. Místo toho jsem tam jen tak seděla a tulila se k němu. Beze slov, ale bez trapného ticha. To ticho bych nazvala všelijakými možnými způsoby, jen ne nepříjemným. Opatrně jsem natočila hlavu jeho směrem a zatřásla jsem se zimou.

Na chvíli uhnul pohledem. „Fakt nic nevydržíš. Jsi hrozná!" a pak se na mě podíval zpátky. Přivřela jsem oči a ani nevím jak, chystala jsem se… já se mu chystala dát pusu! A málem by se to i stalo, protože se zdálo, že se chystá k tomu stejnému, kdyby nebylo…

„Keiko! Manjoume!"

„Manjoume-san da!"2

„Thunder!"

Judai! A… Ai! A dokonce i Hotaru a kluci! Ihned jsem vstala a běžela k nim. To, k čemu jsem se teď chystala, bylo opravdu děsivé. Vždyť on jediný moje vtipy nechápe! A přitom…

„Jste tady! Došla vám ta zpráva ode mě?"

„J… jo, zapípalo mi to a pak jsem se zeptala Misawy-kun, jestli sem trefí a nasměroval nás," odpověděla mi tiše Hotaru. Usmála jsem se na ni.

„Moc děkuji. Kdybyste nepřišli, tak tu asi ztvrdnu s panem „ore-sama" navždycky" odpověděla jsem a hned jako by ze mě spadla všechna tíha.

„Oi, June, jdeme!" houkla jsem na něj ještě. Jeho výraz jsem neuměla popsat a nechápala jsem ho… málokdy mi přišel nečitelný, ale teď se tak stalo. Tak jsme se tedy sebrali a vyrazili zpátky ke koleji Osirisu. Po cestě jsem začala vyprávět, jak jsme se ztratili.

Ale věta, kterou mi řekl Jun poté, co jsem vyprávění skončila, mi někdy zní v hlavě dodneška. Asi si tím vším něco uvědomil, a já už dnes vím co. „Ne že mi utečeš, ještě jsme spolu neskončili…" a tentokrát v ní nebyl ani náznak jedovatosti, ani chladu, ať se o to snažil sebevíc. Pravý význam jsem však viděla jen já, pro ostatní to byla obvyklá prázdná nenávistná fráze na můj účet za mé žerty.

1: Ore-sama se dá volně přeložit jako "velký já".

2: V japonštině neustále lidi opravuje, aby ho oslovovali se -san, "da" je drzé sloveso. Dohromady to dá Sanda - neboli japonskou výslovností angličtiny Thunder. Proto si to tedy někdo špatně vyložil jako Manjoume Thunder a to mu už zůstalo.

Moje OC Keiko Suzumura a Manjoume se ztratí v lese poté, co se vymáchali v moři. Ještě mají chvíli, než se je jejich kamarádi vydají hledat...

Jun Manjoume (Chazz Princeton) x OC


End file.
